Typical
by Fluff Kitty
Summary: It was always easy to be partners for Maka and Soul since they always knew what the other one would do. Some say they were predictable, which wasn't always the case, but others say they were just... typical. Slight fluff. /Oneshot/


**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Soul Eater, all rights belong to the respective owners.**

**So... I've written multiple fanfics before, but all were for Fairy Tail. I hope this one is up to par, so please enjoy~!**

* * *

Clutching his head in pain, Soul forced himself to pay attention to Stein's lesson as his mind kept going back to when Maka hit him with her textbook. It wasn't his fault Stein's lesson bored him to sleep. Besides, it wasn't cool to hit your partner while they were sleeping, even Kid didn't bother Patti.

...

Okay, to be fair, nobody bothered Patti when she was asleep, nobody. But still, that book really hurt.

"Maka... not cool." He muttered quietly, never taking his eyes off the chalkboard.

"Shut up. You know you deserved it." Maka told him in a tone that demanded compliance.

"Why? 'Cause I wasn't paying attention? Just like you weren't paying attention when you hit me?" Soul prodded, flicking his gaze to her guarded expression.

"It's not the same thing." She replied, her voice breezy with indifference. Soul frowned in annoyance, biting the inside of his cheek and attempting to remain focused as Stein droned on. Something about bats and dissection, it wasn't interesting or new.

"Yes, it is." Soul hissed back, his red eyes shining with defiance. Maka's eye twitched and her hand swiftly shot out, silently grabbing the textbook in front of her.

"Maaaakaaaa..." She murmured, her eyes narrowed in annoyance as her other hand wrote out a constant stream of notes.

"Okay! Fine, it's not the same thing!" Soul squeaked, ducking away from the upraised book. Maka smirked in victory, placing the book down in front of her once more. Soul rolled his eyes, grumbling in annoyance and pain.

"Hush, Stein-Sensei is teaching us something new today." Maka murmured excitedly, her pen poised for action. Soul sighed, ripping a paper out of Maka's notebook and snatching the pen she was holding. Maka didn't bat an eyelash, just grabbed another pen from her backpack and waited patiently.

"When you plug your nose, you can't hum!" Stein cackled gleefully, laughing as his students groaned and pushed away their notepaper. "Today's work is on the board, get to it." With that he slid his chair over to the door, bursting out in a flurry of coattails and squeals as the chair made it over the threshold for the first time that week.

Maka sighed, flipping the book to the necessary page and beginning to work.

"If you have two frogs and three bats, how many hearts would you get if you dissected them? Five. What is the difference between dissection and decapitation? One is the form of opening animals and plants to see how they work while the other is the art of beheading a human or creature." Maka mumbled under her breath, filling out her paper with practised ease.

"Didn't we do these questions yesterday? Besides, what is the point in these questions? They're not cool." Soul yawned, stretching out in his cramped desk space.

"Hush, just do the work, Soul." Maka whispered, using her foot to push his chair back into place. Soul sighed heavily, grabbing his paper from earlier and lazily scrawling Maka's answers onto his paper.

"He'll notice if you copy me." Maka rolled her eyes, turning to face him as she finished the last question.

"No he won't, he hasn't noticed the last three times at least." Soul grumbled, ignoring her words and quickly scribbling out the last two answers. Maka sighed in defeat. Leave it to Soul to never listen.

Typical Soul.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"I know, it won't happen again." Soul sighed, closing the door behind him as he exited Stein's office.

"What did I tell you?" Maka laughed, appearing at his side. Soul grunted incomprehensibly and began walking towards the entrance to the school. Figures today is the one day Stein would check. Damn scientist. Maka smiled softly and skipped along beside him.

"I just got in trouble and you're skipping? That's not very cool." Soul grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and holding the door for Maka.

"Ah, you're no fun." Maka giggled, turning back to pout at him. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Isn't this normally the other way around?" He questioned suddenly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nope, you're always the one who gets in trouble, not me." Maka teased, grinning back at him.

"You know what I mean Maka." Soul mumbled in annoyance, slouching down into his coat. His meister laughed happily, running ahead in pure joy.

"Seriously, why are you so happy?"

Maka shrugged, beginning to hum a random tune. Soul rolled his eyes, watching her with amusement.

Suddenly she stopped, turning to him with a look of pure surprise.

"Stein was right!" She blurted, laughing stupidly at the realization. "I should have noticed earlier!"

Soul frowned. "Right about what? What didn't you notice?"

"When you plug your nose you can't hum!" Maka squealed in delight, clapping happily.

"I honestly do not believe you are sane." Soul muttered, staring at her in concern.

"Why? It's fun, see?" She giggled, pinching his nose. Soul grunted, pushing at her glove covered hands. "Just hum, please?" She begged, pouting sadly. Soul narrowed his eyes at her, frowning as she smiled innocently. Finally he began humming, or tried to at least.

"Yay! It worked on you too!" Soul chuckled softly and Maka wheeled around. "There's the Soul I know!" She cried happily, darting forwards and hugging him loosely.

"Erm, let's get back to the house, I'll make some hot chocolate when we arrive." Soul offered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking back to their small flat in peaceful silence.

"You should get in trouble more often, we get to spend more time together that way." Maka suddenly blurted, slapping a hand to her mouth and adverting her gaze as she said so.

"Maybe I should." Soul smirked. Leave it to Maka to tell you what she wants, when she wants it. Typical Maka.

* * *

**A/N:**** And? How was it? Too OOC? I felt Maka might be a bit off at the end... anyways, I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks~!**


End file.
